Sulpicias Verwandlung
by Diman
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte die ich zusammen mit "Andys" geschrieben habe und noch schreibe, wir hoffen euch gefällt unsere kleine Geschichte der beiden Volturi ....
1. Chapter 1

_Sulpicia's Verwandlung_

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren und Orte liegen bei Stephanie Meyer. Ich verfolge mit der Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

Dies ist eine Geschichte von AndyS und mir, wir hoffen euch gefällst und ihr reviewt uns fleißig!

Kapitel 1:

Da stand sie nun, völlig allein und weit weg von zu Hause. Ihrem neuen zu Hause sah sie mit scheu und angst entgegen. Sie hatte gelernt mit wenig Nahrung auszukommen, sie hatte gelernt ihren Hunger zu bändigen indem sie Sand schluckte, er nahm ihr das Hungergefühl. Sie hatte gelernt wegzusehen wenn es besser für sie war. Aber auf das hier war sie nicht vorbereitet.

Starke feste Hände packten sie, zerrten sie, bis sie ihm halbwegs willig folgte. Und nun wieder, die durfte nicht stehen, schmerzten ihre Beine doch so sehr. Humpelte sie weiter, da zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz von ihrem Bein durch ihren gesamten Körper, sie schrie auf.

Böse wütende Augen funkelten sie an. „Wenn du nicht sterben willst lauf!" Sie gehorchte. Sie wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber sie versuchte ihren Schmerz zu unterdrücken bis sie den Marktplatz erreicht hatten, sie wieder gefesselt wurde, an Händen und Beinen und mit schweren rostigen Eisenketten an einer Stange gebunden wurde.

Ihre Kleidung völlig zerrissen und mit Dreck beschichtet, stand sie kerzengerade da, wenigstens brachte ihr das keine weiteren Schläge, das hatte sie bereits gelernt.

Fremde dreckige Hände betatschten sie und nicht nur immer dort wo es halbwegs erträglich war, schnell rutschte auch eine Hand dorthin wo sie noch nie jemand zuvor berührt hatte. Sie spuckte, zappelte, versuchte sich zu winden, doch es half nichts, sie wurden nur grober und die Peitschschläge kräftiger und häufiger.

Schon bald ergab sie sich ihren Schicksal hin, sie lies ihren Kopf hängen und schaute ins leere, wenn man ihn anhob, fette Daumen über ihre aufgesprungene Lippen fuhren ihr Finger in den Mund steckten, und sie so fast zum Erbrechen brachten.

Ihr Magen rebellierte als ihr ein alter grober Mann zwischen die Schenkel fasste und fest zu packte, sie keuchte vor schmerz auf und erbrach sich auf ihm, sofort fuhr die Peitsche über sie und sie spürte eine kalte so verlockende Klinge an ihrem Hals.

Wie verlockend es sein konnte zu sterben. Sulpicia hätte nie gedacht das sie sich dies so sehr wünschen würde, doch seid dem Tage an wo ihre Eltern sie an diesen Sklavenhändler verkauften wollte sie nicht mehr leben, nicht so. Was sie allein bereits erlebt hatte, sollte niemals ein Mensch erleiden müssen, und schon gar nicht ein Kind. Sie war noch keine 14 Jahre als man sie zum ersten Mal verkaufte…

Die Jahre vergingen, Sulpicia lernte aus ihrem Leben das Beste zu machen, manchmal war es gar nicht so schwer, sie musste putzen, waschen, kochen und sonst noch alles was anfiel, aber ihr erster Herr gab ihr mehr zu Essen als ihre Eltern. Zwar war es nicht viel, aber für Sulpicia grenzte es an Festmahlzeiten, sie bekam wenn sie ihre Arbeit gut machte jeden Tag etwas, manchmal sogar zweimal. So strengte sie sich wirklich immer an es ihm recht zu machen, doch als er verstarb und sein Sohn über sie verfügte wurde es der Alptraum.

Er schlug sie, ohne Grund, einzig und allein weil er zuviel gesoffen oder einen schlechten Tag hatte, weil Sulpicia ihm den falschen Wein oder ein zu hartes Brot brachte. Abends und auch am Tag kam er zu ihr und verging sich an ihr, zuerst hatte sie sich geweht, doch als sie seine Fäuste und Tritte spürte gab sie schnell nach und lies es über sich ergehen. Immer und immer wieder.  
Ihr Körper bestand nur noch aus Blutergüssen und Schrammen. Ihr Meister wollte sie verkaufen, da sie so kraftlos wurde und nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, er gab ihr nichts mehr zu essen, das wenige was sie sich auf dem Boden oder im Müll zusammen suchen konnte brach sie wieder aus, sie wurde krank.

Sie war noch keine 18 und sollte schon sterben? Ihr war es egal, sollte der Tod schlimmer sein als ihr Leben? Sie glaubte es nicht.

Doch wie durch ein Wunder wurde sie gesund, ihr Körper war stark und wollte leben. Sulpicia schmiedete Pläne, sie wollte fliehen, ein Leben auf der Straße oder im Wald konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das was sie hier hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, keine dreckigen Hände würde sie mehr betatschen und schlagen.

Sie hatte alles sorgfältig durchdacht. Ihr Meister ging jeden Mittwoch in die Stadt, er traf sich dort mit Freunden sie spielten und tranken, danach kam er stets betrunken nach Hause und vergewaltigte sie.

Doch seid Tagen schon versuchte sie etwas zu basteln, etwas was ihre Fesseln in der sie immer schlafen musste seid ihr alter Herr verstarb, lösen konnte. Und heute sorgte sie dafür das der Herr schnell fort musste sie lenkte ihn ab verschüttete etwas Wein auf seiner Tunika, war ihr zwar brennende Schläge einbrachte, aber auch Zeit noch mehr vorzubereiten was ihm Zeit kostete. Zeit die er dann nicht mehr hatte, als er die Treppen hinunter rannte, stolperte, weil Sulpicia gerade zuvor gewischt hatte, legte er ihr nur halbherzig die Fesseln an.

Die Tür war kaum zu, schon begann sie an der Fessel zu ziehen und zerren, doch mit Gewalt ging gar nichts, sie schaffte es schließlich nach einer gequälten Stunde die Fessel zu löschen, sie hatte ein kleines Messer mitgehen lassen, der feine Herr hatte keine Zeit gehabt sie zu durchsuchen wie er es sonst immer tat und so schnitt sie ihre Fesseln end zwei.

Sie hatte nichts was ihr gehörte und so nahm sie sich lediglich eine Jacke und verschwand, doch ihr Glück war nicht von Dauer, ihr Meister kam heute früher nach Hause, er hatte bereits sein ganzen Geld verloren und war sowieso durch Sulpicia nicht in der Laune gewesen sich zu unterhalten, er wollte ihr jetzt zeigen was es heißt ihn zu verarschen. Es machte ihn an wenn sie versuchte auf knien kriechend von ihm fort zu krabbeln, bis er sie so lange schlug und sie sich ihm ergab, und er sich immer und immer wieder in sie aufbäumte, bis sie wie ein lebloses Stück Dreck beiseite geschoben wurde.

Sie konnte sie nie danach waschen oder reinigen, immer musste sie mit seinem Dreck an ihrem Körper leben, es widerte sie immer wieder aufs neue an, doch heute so hoffte sie würde es nicht dazu kommen, doch kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet stand er auch schon da, packte sie und schubste sie so stark gegen den Tisch das sie sich das Bein brach. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf, doch ihm war es egal, er löste seine Gürtel und lies ihn immer wieder auf ihr niederschmettern.

Sulpicia wusste nicht wie sie diese Nacht und den darauf folgenden Tag überlebte. Auch am Morgen verging er sich an ihr bis sie nur noch keuchte und wimmerte, zuckte wenn er sie nur berührte.

Er hatte keinen spaß mehr an ihr, sie wehrte sich nicht mehr und lies ihm somit nicht das Gefühl der Macht und Stärke erbringen das er sonst immer spürte. So beschloss er sie zu verkaufen.

Sulpicia verbrachte einige Zeit beim Sklavenhändler, ehe sie wieder einigermaßen zu Kräften kam und verkauft werden konnte. Schnell fand sich ein alter Mann, Sulpicia kamen schon die so wenigen guten Erinnerungen hoch, doch sollte dieser alte Mann nichts mit ihrem ersten Meister gemeinsam haben, im Gegenteil.

Schnell merkte sie das sie in der Hölle gleich war. Er schlug sie und verging sich ebenso an ihr. Doch sie lernte das es weniger wurde wenn sie fleißig arbeitete. Ihr neuer Meister stellte Spielzeug her, Kinderspielzeug aus Holz. Und sie sollte es verkaufen.

Es war an einem Wintermorgen als er sie losschickte, alleine zog sie einen schweren Holzwagen hinter sich her, beladen mit dutzenden Spielzeug, sie durfte nicht eher wieder kommen bis sie alles verkaufte.

Er hatte ihr nicht mal erlaubt einen Mantel zu tragen, so zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, ihre nackten Füße auf den gefrorenen Boden spürte sie schon gar nicht mehr so blau und kalt waren sie, als sie endlich den Markplatz erreichte.

Es schneite seid Stunden, kaum ein Mensch verirrte sich heute auf den Markt, nur Sulpicia stand da, baute ihre Ware auf, wenigstens an einem halbwegs windgeschützten Platz.

„Geh nach Hause Mädchen, du wirst dich noch umbringen!" schallte eine alte Frau ihr zu, Sulpicia nickte nur, sie war schon lange kein Mädchen mehr, doch das seltene wenige Essen was sie bekam, ließen sie abmagern bis auf die Knochen, ihr Körper hatte kaum die Chance zu zeigen das sie eine Frau war, keine 15 mehr nein sie war bereits 25 Jahre…

tbc.

über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ein weiteres Kapitel aus Aros Sicht, wir wünschen euch viel Spaß und hoffe es gefällt euch!

Lg, Diman und AndyS

Kapitel 2:

Aro war wieder einmal unterwegs auf der Suche nach Talenten.. Menschen, in denen er eine Fähigkeit erkannte die später als Vampir verstärkt heraustreten würde.  
Caius begleitete ihn.  
Die beiden hatten einen ziemlichen Disput über die Unsinnigkeit dieses Ausflugs.  
Caius wollte einfach nicht verstehen wie wichtig es für Aro war, mächtige Vampire zu erkennen.  
Caius sprach ihm diese Fähigkeit des Erkennens schlichtweg ab.

Er gab ein leises Grummeln von sich und Aro gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite.  
"Aro.. wie oft waren wir schon hier? Und wie viele Talente hast du bis jetzt gefunden?"

"Diesmal ist etwas dabei, ich spüre es.."

Der ungläubige Blick und wie genervt Caius die Augen rollte sprachen Bände. Caius war allgemein nicht so gut auf Fähigkeiten zu sprechen, da er selbst keine besaß.  
Doch das war vielleicht enttäuschend, aber es störte Aro auch nicht weiter.

Im Allgemeinen konnte man sich auf Caius verlassen und Gesetze anging war er die absolute Nummer Eins. Niemand kannte die Gesetze der ganzen Menschengeschichte und Vampirgeschichte auswendig wie Caius es konnte.  
Er war sehr intelligent und gerade heraus, das imponierte Aro.

Menschen konnten so widerlich sein. Manchmal fand Aro hatten sie wirklich verdient von ihnen als Mahlzeit gesehen zu werden. Caius sah dies natürlich wieder anders.  
Er weigerte sich Menschen anzufassen, so sehr ekelte er sich vor ihnen...  
Zumindest waren sie sich darüber einig, dass der Mensch an sich weder besonders intelligent noch besonders mitfühlend war. Nicht zu vergleichen mit einem Vampir.

Der Markt wurde bereits abgebaut und die Menschen ließen andere Menschen für sich arbeiten.  
"Skalven", flüsterte Caius ihm ins Ohr, als sein Blick auf die jungen Frauen am Stand in der Nähe fiel.

besonders fiel ihm ein halb verfrorenes Menschenmädchen ins Auge.  
Aro erkannte sofort, dass sie sehr krank war.

Er blieb stehen und beobachtete sie.

"Die hat bestimmt keine Gabe", Caius Stimme war genervt, er wollte weiter gehen.. doch Aro war fasziniert.. und nicht in der Lage vorbei zu gehen.

"Hast du Geld da?"

"Geld? Nein nur Goldmünzen.."  
Caius schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf...

Aro streckte die Hände aus und Caius ließ ihm einige Münzen in die Hand fallen.

Aro schloss seine Faust und ging auf den Stand zu.

Wir hoffen auf viele Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen dank für das erste Review, wir hoffen es folgen bald mehr!

Viel spaß mit dem 3. Kapitel!

Zitternd stellte sie die vielen Holzspielsachen auf, immer wieder fiel eins in den Schnee oder warf andere um, als sie die Figuren mit viel zu zittrigen Händen hatte hinstellen wollen.

So musste sie sich öfter bücken, ihre Knochen und Muskeln schmerzten, ihre nackten Füße schienen keinen Nerv mehr zu besitzen, sie waren bereits taub, Sulpicia wusste wenn kein Wunder geschah würde sie ihre Füße verlieren oder sogar ihr Leben, sie würde jämmerlich erfrieren, wenn sie nicht alles verkaufen würde...und allein das grenzte an einen Wunder, es waren kaum Menschen unterwegs.

Die alte Frau von eben verschwand bereits in eines der warmen einladenden Häuser, wie gerne würde Sulpicia sich einmal aufwärmen, nur einmal, etwas warmes trinken und sei es nur Wasser, doch sie wusste das sie soetwas niemals bekommen würde.

Und so ergab sie sich ihren Schicksal, sammelte sie letzten Schnitzereien ein und stellte sie am Rand auf. Sie hatte kaum mehr die Kraft ihren Kopf zu heben doch sie musste es, das wusste sie, wie sollte sie sonst etwas verkaufen wenn sie die Leute nicht ansprach.

Doch jeden der auch nur einen Blick zu ihr wagte, verschwand auch wieder, verirrte sich doch mal jemand zu ihr musste sie auspassen das man sie nicht beklaute, was nicht weiter schwierig gewesen wäre, da sie kaum mehr laufen konnte, würde jeder schneller sein als sie.

Sie hoffte das sie keiner beobachtet hatte und dies wusste, stehen konnte sie noch ganz gut.

Sulpicia schaute zum Himmel hinauf, grau und mächtig bläste er ihr entgegen, der eisige Wind, die Schneeflocken wurden größer und bedeckten ihre sperrliche Kleidung mit einen nassen Kälte, doch sie spürte kaum mehr etwas.

Ihre Lippen, blau und aufgesprungen, waren bereits taub, sie konnte kaum mehr sprechen, sie blickte auf ihren Tisch, die vielen Spielzeuge standen noch immer da und das wo sie schon seid Stunden hier stand. Ihr Meister hatte ihr befohlen alles zu verkaufen und nicht ehe wieder zu kommen. Sie wusste also wenn sie heimkehren würde mit alle den Sachen wäre sie tot. Also ob sie nun hier oder da starb, was machte das schon?

Doch sie wusste nicht was schlimmer war, sie meinte bereits jetzt kaum mehr etwas zu spüren, also sollte es doch bald vorbei sein oder nicht?

Sie wusste nicht einmal ob sie es bis nach Hause schaffen würde, selbst wenn ein Engel zu ihr kommen würde und ihr all die Sachen abkaufen würde...

Da sah sie ihn. Einen Mann der direkt auf sie zu kam. Ihr Atem ging kurz und schnell, sie bekam kaum mehr Luft doch sein Anblick tat ihr gut. Er trug einen langen feinen Mantel, er musste sehr reich sein. In Sulpicia keimte eine kleine Hoffnung auf er könnte ihr vielleicht etwas abkaufen, vielleicht auch zwei kleine Figuren für seinen Sohn oder Tochter?

Sie vergrub ihre nackten schwarzen Füße im Schnee und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich auszusehen, die fast unerträglichen Schmerzen zu vergessen und sich so gerade wie möglich hinzustellen, dies war ihre letzte Chance das wusste sie wenigstens etwas zu verkaufen ehe sie zu ihrem Herrn zurückkehrte.

Den anderen Mann mit dem er gekommen war sah sie nicht, ihre Sehkraft lies bereits nach und der Schnee tat sein übrigens, sonst wär ihr vielleicht auch aufgefallen wie rot seine Augen leuchteten oder sie blass und schön er war, doch sie sah nur eine reichen elegant wirkenden Mann der vielleicht etwas für seine Kinder bei ihr erstehen würde.

wir freuen uns über reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 5:

Aro sah die dunkelhaarige Frau. Er war schlecht im Alter schätzen und der körperliche Zustand dieser jungen Frau war sehr kritisch. DAS erkannte er mit einem einfachen Blick.  
Sie gehörte nicht hier her.. nicht auf den Markt bei den eisigen Temperaturen.

Aro hörte ihre Stimme.. kaum mehr als ein Windhauch.

Es spielte keine Rolle für ihn, was sie anbot. Was sollte er mit Spielzeug?  
Doch das spielte keine Rolle.

"Schöne Sachen.."  
Er hörte auf ihren Preis und gab ihr eins der Goldstücke.

Dabei bemerkte er natürlich wie sie ihre Augen aufriss.. so etwas schien sie nicht alle Tage zu bekommen..

dabei hatten die Volturi genug davon..

eigentlich interessierte ihn das Schicksal von Menschen normalerweise nicht, es sei denn sie besaßen eine Gabe. Denn nur dann waren sie nützlich für die Volturi..

Doch hier ging es um etwas ganz anderes..  
Obwohl Aro es selbst nicht genau sagen konnte..

Seine Hand berührte ihre kalten Finger.  
Ihre Fingerchen waren fast noch kälter als seine Vampir-Hände.  
Und der kurze Augenblick reichte aus, um Aro ihr ganzes Leben zu zeigen.

Er sah jeden ihrer Gedanken vor sich, den sie jemals in ihrem Leben gedacht hatte.  
So viele Leid und Gewalt. Die Menschen waren schlecht.  
Aro hielt für einen Augenblick ihre zierliche Hand.  
Was er sah traf ihn tiefer, als er es angenommen hätte.  
Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass ihn das Schicksal eines Menschen so nahe gehen könnte.

Sie würde nicht mehr lange leben.. so viel erkannte er sofort. Sie hatte nur Elend, Gewalt und Hass erlebt..

"Ich nehme alle", flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr alle Goldmünzen, die Caius ihm zuvor gegangen hatte.

Caius kam nun neben ihn. Aro bemerkte den Blick nicht, den sein Bruder ihm zuwarf.  
Er hatte nur noch Augen für Sulpicia.

Aro erklärte Caius knapp. dass sie alle Spielsachen kaufen würde. Caius konnte es nicht glauben, dass sein Mitregent hier Spielsachen kaufte..  
er selbst war nur bemüht auf keinen Fall die Haut der Sterblichen zu berühren.. aber dessen brauchte er sich auch keine Sorgen zu machen, denn er trug seine schwarzen Lederhandschuhe.

Schweigend packten sie gemeinsam die Holzsachen in ihre Manteltaschen.  
Aro musste wirklich den Verstand verloren haben. was sollten sie im Palast mit dem Plunder?  
Doch Caius widersprach nicht. Aro würde schon wissen was er tat.

Aro bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Ihr Name war Sulpicia.  
Ein Name für eine Königin und nicht für eine Sklavin.  
S-U-L-P-i-C-i-A  
Als er Scheu aber auch Freude in ihren Gedanken hörte, nahm er seine Hand sofort zurück.

"Geht nach Hause, werte Lady!", flüsterte er ihr zu.  
"Für heute habt ihr alles verkauft."

Wie schade, dass dieses Mädchen sterben würde. Der Einzige, der nett mit ihr gesprochen hatte war ein Vampir gewesen.  
Welche Ironie des Schicksals.

Etwas an ihr zog ihn magisch an, machte es ihm schwer wegzusehen..

Und doch dreht er sich um, überließ sie ihrem Schicksal..  
er konnte sch schon vorstellen, was Caius ihn gleich fragen würde..


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 6

Sulpicia:

Sulpicia hörte ihre eigene Stimme kaum, so sehr krätzte und ätzte sie, sie war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Doch der Mann schien sie zu verstehen, er strahlte etwas aus was Sulpicia nicht kannte. Vielleicht hätte sie Angst haben müssen, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall, sie glaubte nicht das dieser Mann sie schlagen würde.

Sie weis das es dazu keinen Grund geben muss, oft bekam sie Schläge, einfach so, weil es spaß machte zu sehen wie sie schwach zusammensackte, sie keuchte oder sich etwas brach. Sie wusste nicht wieviel Brüche sie gehabt hat, wieviel sie noch hat oder wieviele es noch werden ehe sie stirbt.

Darüber machte sie sich auch schon lange keine Gedanken mehr einzig und allein ihre Ware war ihr nun wichtig und der Mann schien wirklich Interesse zu haben!

Sie hörte seine Stimme wie sie ihre Sachen lobte und teilte ihn den Preis mit, ob er wirklich etwas kaufen würde? Sie plötzlich ganz nervös, ihre letzte menschliche Kraft sammelte sich und lies ihre müden, blassen, mit vertrockneten Tränen rändernen Augen aufleuchten.

Als das eine Goldstück auf ihrer Hand fiel, glaubte sie zu träumen, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Er gab ihr GOLD! Ihr! Der Sklavin.

Ihre Augen reizten auf und starrten wie gebannt auf ihre kleine zitternde Hand, wo das Goldstück schwer und glänzend lag.

Sie bemerkte nicht wie sich seine Hand näherte bis er für einen winzigen Moment nur ihre Finger berührte. Sie spürte seine kälte nicht, waren ihre Finger nicht ebenso kalt wie seine?  
Doch es hätte sie wundern müssen...er war gut gekleidet, er dürfte nicht so frieren wie sie, doch daran dachte sie keine Sekunde, für sie zählte einzig und allein das Gold.

Er hielt ihre Hand, sie war sich dessen erst nicht bewusst, ist sie doch fast so kalt wie ihre...war es fast natürlich, aber doch anders, als wenn der bloße Wind sie berührte...sie blickte ihn kurz fragend an, ob er noch etwas anderes von ihr verlangte? Sie hätte es ihm nicht zugetraut, warum weis sie selber nicht aber nun dachte sie das er sie wie jeder andere Mann auch einfach nur haben wollte.

Doch seine Worte sagten etwas völlig anderes, sie glaubte sich zu verhören, doch ihre Ohren waren das einzigste worauf sie sich bis jetzt immer noch verlassen konnte. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, für einen Moment so dachte sie nachzufragen, doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren. So eine Chance würde sie nie wieder bekommen!

Als er ihr dann auch noch mehr Goldmünzen gab glaubte sie wirklich er sei ein Engel, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, ging es durch ihren Kopf, das muss ich träumen!  
Das war mehr Geld als sie jemals in ihrem ganzen Leben verdienen würde, selbst diese eine Münze wäre genug für alles gewesen doch die weiteren....was würde ihr Meister nur dazu sagen?!

Sie packte so schnell es ging alle Spielsachen ein und wünschte beiden Herren noch einen schönen Tag und viel spaß ihren Kindern mit den Spielzeug.

Da erst bemerkte sie das er, dieser geheimnissvolle Mann, ihre Hand hielt. Da wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst das sie nicht träumte. Die letzte lebensfreude und wärme die sie noch in sich trug sammelte sich nun in ihrem Gesicht wieder, das Blut was noch nicht gefroren war lies ihre Wangen ganz leicht erröten, wie ein Hauch.

Solche lieben Worte wie er sie zu ihr sprach hatte sie noch nie in ihren Leben gehört. Noch nie in ihrem gesamten Leben war jemand so nett zu ihr gewesen wie heute.

Hätte sie noch soviel Kraft und Leben ins sich gehabt, wären ihr Tränen aus den Augen gerollt, doch jetzt zitterte sie nur noch mehr, ihre Augen bebten leicht wie ihre Lippen. Sie sah ihn kurz nach als er sich abwandte und ging.

Etwas an ihm war anders als bei anderen Männern, irgendetwas war anders, es war nicht nur seine eleganz die sie anzog.

Schnell packte sie die Goldmünzen in ihre Tasche und lud sich den Wagen über die Schultern, sie musste nach Hause. Sie freute sich darauf das Gesicht ihres Herrn zu sehen, was er wohl dazu sagen würde? Soviel Geld? Sie wagte nicht daran zu denken wie es wäre wenn er sie von nun an etwas besser behandeln würde...Kleidung geben würde, etwas zu essen...nein sie würde ihm alles geben, nichts behalten, sie würden niemanden selbst ihren Herrn nicht bestehlen.

Der Wagen an sich war nicht schwer, ein paar Holzbretter, mit keiner Last, doch für sie, die kaum mehr sich selber tragen konnte waren es Bleipfosten. Sie stempte sich die Träger über und brach mit einen letzten schrillen Schrei zusammen.

Ihre Beine und Armen gaben einfach nach, ihr Körper verweigerte ihr jeden Dienst. Sie fiel hart in den weißen Schnee, sie konnte sich nicht mehr abfangen, und landete mit den Gesicht auf den Boden.

Der nasse Schnee bedeckte ihre trocknen Lippen, doch sie konnte die wenige Flüssigkeit den er ihr bot nicht genießen, sie sollte sich aufrichten doch hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, alles zitterte und rebellierte.

Sogar ihr Blick zitterte....bis alles schwarz um sie herum wurde und sie bewusstlos liegen blieb.

tbc.


End file.
